The goal of the Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS) at the HCCC is to ensure the highest scientific quality of clinical oncology research is conducted at the HCCC. A two-step review process is used. Trial concepts are first reviewed by the disease-specific Multidisciplinary Oncology Groups (MOGs) and the Trial Resource Evaluation Committee (TREC) to assure there is adequate enthusiasm and resources for a concept before extensive effort is placed on development of a full protocol. Once the protocol is developed, it is reviewed by the Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee (PRMC) that rejects, approves, or defers the protocol for further development, and assigns a priority score. The PRMC also monitors accrual to ongoing clinical trials. The PRMC has the authority to close protocols that do not demonstrate scientific progress or that are no longer addressing a scientifically valid question. Studies which have already undergone rigorous peer review at the national level, such as NCI-approved NCTN studies, are reviewed administratively by the PRMC Chair.